


Shantae X Zelda: Vacations in Hyrule

by Chris9724



Category: Shantae (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Transformation, Big/Small, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Size Difference, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris9724/pseuds/Chris9724
Summary: My very first crossover project. The first chapter is available (for now) Shantae wishes for a vacation, and so she travels throughout an unknown land. Once she reaches the new territory, a sandstorm catches off guard. Fortunately, she will meet an unexpected special individual. Who knows what might happen. Warning content: various lemon scenes, and yuri. Viewer discretion advised
Kudos: 4





	Shantae X Zelda: Vacations in Hyrule

Hello everybody!

This is an experimental crossover. I took inspiration both from artists MostlyFunStuff and zp92 for the concept of this one-shot story - for the time being.

I wanted to write a FanFiction with Shantae, but I don't know much about the whole story and lore, so why no trying to get her involved with a Zelda character? So, this is the result.

Hope you enjoy it, and who knows? Maybe in the future, I will write more chapters with more characters.

See ya!~

Since the last time she saved her world from Risky Boots' last devious machination, the young half-genie Shantae decided it was the right time for her to indulge herself with some proper relax and free time for herself.

Her last adventure took many energies from her, and her best friends knew it as well. Bolo, Sky and Rottytops decided to help her friend by telling her to concede herself a vacation while they'd protect Scuttle Town in her place. Shantae was slightly hesitant leaving her responsibilities onto their shoulders, but Rottytops reassured her, saying that:

"Come on, darling! You can trust us! You managed to save everyone on your own. There's three of us here, so it'd be a piece of cake, for sure!"

"That's right, dear", said Sky, the 'big-sister' figure of the group. "Here, take my bird! It will take you wherever you want".

Skye threw a small purple egg, and from it, a huge blue hawk spread its wings. It bent down over Shantae, inviting her to get on its back.

Shantae rubbed her arm and asked:

"Are you sure you'll be ok without me?"

Bolo put one of his big hands on her shoulder, saying:

"Oh, come on, friend! We told you, everything will be alright! Leave it to us, and have some fun. You deserve it!"

The girl looked at her friends, and her friends looked at her. Thinking about it more deeply, Shantae knew she could trust them, regardless of the situation. They've always been loyal to her, no matter what danger they had to face. They even saved her once she lost her way and turned into a negative version of herself.

This time, there was no worry about possible incoming threats, so why not?

Shantae and her friends hug themselves all together, laughing cheerfully.

"All right! Bye, guys!~ See you soon!"

Shantae waved her hand greeting her friends while getting on the hawk's back. The volatile squaked out loud and spread its wings. With one heavy motion, it dashed up into the air, leaving a gust of wind behind it.

The three friends looked up as her friend was disappearing from sight. Bolo took a sigh of relief, saying:

"Well, girls! Now that she's gone, what do we do?"

Sky turned her head toward the young man and put a finger on her chin:

"Mmh, I don't know. There doesn't seem to be any problems at the moment-"

"Half-Genie! Half-Genie! Help! HELP!". A highly pitched voice broke the silence, causing the three friends to turn their heads to witness who was screaming like that. Rottytops pointed her finger:

"Oh look! It's the Mayor!"

A corpulent and chubby small man was clumsily running across the wooden bridge which linked the main street with Shantae's housing. The man halted right in front of the three people, snorting and breathing heavily because of fatigue. He looked up and his face was panicking:

"G-Guys! Where-where's the Half-Genie?! I need her help! The village needs her help!"

Rottytops then casually said:

"Hihih, I'm sorry, sir, but Shantae is not here right now! She left her home for a vacation!~". She smiled at the panicking chubby man. It didn't really made things any better.

The Mayor widened both his eyes and mouth, and stuttered his words, hyperventilating for worry:

"W-What?! T-T-That irresponsible girl leaves the village r-r-right now?! Without, my,... authorization?!... Uuuuuh~". Because of both his built-up fatigue and his panicking, the Mayor fell on his back, his mouth emitting foam.

Skye ran toward him and touched his chest. She took a sigh of relief:

"He just fainted. Come on, guys! Let's bring him back, and see what's happening to the village!"

Bolo nodded and carried the lumpish man on his back:

"Ok, girls! Let's go and save the village! For Shantae!"

"YES!". The girls shouted in unison. They ran across the bridge, and followed the directions which lead to the village…

OOO

Up into the sky, the young half-genie girl was looking at her map, to see which way she'd go that day. Sure, she said she'd relax herself, but she still didn't choose any specific destination. There were plenty of choices, but knowing her own tastes, she'd avoid mountain and cold. Instead, Shantae would opt for something cool and refreshing. But, she wasn't even sure she'd spend the whole day at the beach. Sure, the sea was all fine and dandy, but she would like to do and visit something else other than that, and Shantae wouldn't be assured that every beach had some fancy markets or food places. In particular, she wasn't exactly splendid in terms of physical energies: she felt tired and lazy-looking, and her limbs were sore.

It's been already a couple of hours since she started her journey, and she left her land a while ago, and now she was soaring through the air across a land she had never seen before.

"Yaaawn!~ Mmh, I'm not sure where to go! Perhaps if there's a village somewhere around here-oooOOOHW!~".

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind mixed with sand caught both Shantae and the giant hawk off guard. Unbeknownst to her, they found themselves right in the middle of a sandstorm. The strong winds prevented the hawk to proceed any further. The animal was wasting its energies just to stay in place, while Shantae was busy holding herself tightly onto its feathers. The skies were darkened because of the storm, so they couldn't even see where they were going.

"Aaagh, damn it! Where did this storm come from?! W-where are we, anyways?!"

She looked at her magic map, which she was still holding tight. The map formed a bright writing, which said:

"Gerudo… Desert?... I've never heard of this-"

POOF!

Right out of nowhere, the giant hawk disappeared and retreated itself into its purple egg. Shantae blinked her eyes and looked downward. Her eyes widened in shock, and had only the time to say: "Oh crud!~", when she fell downward, toward the ground.

From her position, it had to be at least a good couple of hundred meters, and if that wasn't enough, the violent winds kept pushing her around the air while she was still falling faster and faster:

"Whooooh!~ If I don't do something, I'll crush on the ground… I have no choice!"

Shantae, still falling downward, closed her eyes and held her hands up. She started moving her belly and hips left and right, and then shouted:

"TRANSFORM!"

In a flash of light, the half-genie morphed her appearance, shifting from a human-like appearance to resemble something similar to a harpy. Her skin was covered with silvery plumage, her legs turned into sharp talons while her arms turned into solid wings. Even though she knew this form would have never helped her to get through the storm - considering the fact that not even a much bigger and stronger volatile managed to do so - at the very least, she would have landed somewhere without risking killing herself.

The storm kept raging on, and the winds pushed Shantae left and right. She decided to glide slower and slower. She needed to reach the ground somehow - at least, she could have found some security place. Unfortunately, the thick sand made it difficult for her to see anything from two feet away from her, so she wouldn't even know whether she'd hit something like a rock surface or similar. The young girl was worrying more and more as the seconds passed, but she kept her focus steady and sharp. Whatever the circumstances were, she always managed to pull it off, so a sandstorm wouldn't have stopped her:

"Oh boy! I can't see where I'm going but I need to fly lower!"

After many minutes of gliding, Shantae started feeling her limbs sore as her wings weren't able to stabilize her position anymore. At some point, she left herself go, as the wings slowed her descent. After a while, Shantae noticed that the sandstorm was dissipating, and the brightness of the day was visible once again. However, right in front of her current falling position, the girl noticed something she would have never believed she would find in a desert.

She only had the time to pronounce the world: "FLOWER?!", when she fell right into a pool of water right in the middle of the giant plant she discovered. As Shantae hit the water, she had a momentary moment of dizziness, before she regained her senses. She turned back to her humanoid form and looked around under the water's surface. The plant she fell into had a long and deep tunnel which end couldn't even been seen, and the walls of said tunnel were decorated by smears of vegetations of every color. Shantae wondered what kind of plant this could be, when suddenly, she heard something:

"... Whooo's theeeeere?!~".

A loud and deep feminine voice reverberated throughout the tunnel, and Shantae was caught off guard so out of nowhere, she needed to resurface immediately to regain some air. Once having reached the surface, Shantae caughed some water and wondered who that voice belonged to:

"*caugh!* W-What was that voice?! Is someone living here?... Mmh, that's certainly a thing… could it be a Giant Siren?... Nah, it couldn't be. They live in the ocean, and this place is anything but an ocean…". Shantae kept asking herself questions while making her way out of the pool, when the feminine voice called out for once again:

"... A visitor? Here? Oooooooh, niiiiiice!~"

After that last word, the water around her started to ripple. Shantae was having difficulty trying to swim faster than that. It felt like something was dragging her at the center of the rippling waters. She feared it must have been a monster, or something like that, and after a few seconds of agonizing wait, the water around her exploded, and Shantae was being launched out of the water. She fell on her rear on one of the giant pink petals, when she witnessed a figure coming out of the water, generating a huge splash.

"Oohohoooooooih!~". The giant figure spread her arms up into the air and revealed itself to be something completely different from what Shantae thought it'd be. The figure was massive in size - only her face would have been as long as Shantae's own height - and layed her arms on the same petal Shantae was sitting on. She rested its face - or, more accurately, her face - on her hand and stared deeply at the bewildered young girl:

"Mmmmmh!~ What do we have here?~ Did you get lost, darling?~"

It took many seconds for Shantae to process the features of the figure resting right in front of her.

It had the aspect of a colossal woman, her whole body looking particularly curvaceous and plump. Its skin was smooth and shimmering under the sunlight, primarily due to the fact she just came out of water, and its shade was light as snow. Her facial features were soft and mellow. Her nose was pointy and sharp, her voluptuous lips had like purple lipstick and her long black eyelashes hid her semi-closed light blue eyes. Her eyes were colored with something like black mascara and the lower side had blue coloring as well. Most notable of all about her head was the hair: a tall mass of white hair bent over themselves, decorated with a golden tiara. Not only that, but the whole woman's body was adorned with golden jewelry and accessories. Even the chest piece resembling a bra was made of jewelry, and its pattern resembled fish scales. Speaking of which, the size and shape of the woman's chest caused Shantae to turn her eyes aside: she was visibly blushing and felt something uneasy happening deep inside of her. The sweet and inviting aroma she was smelling wasn't helping either: a fresh fragrance of wild flowers and fruits filled the air around her, and the more she smelled it, the more relaxed and easened her nerves felt.

The colossal woman was the first one to talk. She was curious to know who was the small visitor who fell into her flower pool - although, to be precise, because of the gifts she had, the woman already 'knew' who the girl was, but chose to act casually because of the fact she found the small frantic girl adorable:

"Hi, little cutie~ Allow me to introduce myself… I am Tera, the eldest of the Great Fairies, guardians of the lands of Hyrule. I'm the protector of the Gerudo Desert~ Would you like to tell me who you are?~"

The soft and sensual tone of the giant woman was sending shivers after shivers onto Shantae's body, both in and out of herself.

[Ugh! T-This lady is gorgeous!~ I've never seen someone like her in my whole life! She looks like a goddess-ah, what am I thinking?! Keep your cool, come on!~]. Shantae shaked her head and said:

"Uh, h-hi, Great Fairy! My name is Shantae. I'm the half-genie protector of Scuttle Town! I-It's an honor to meet you!". Shantae bowed to the giant woman, her face looking particularly nervous. [Ghh! I hope I'm making a good impression!~ I broke into her sacred place, after all!]

The Great Fairy Tera put a finger on her mouth - whose nails were long and painted black - and giggled, her tone still sounding allusive and sensual:

"Nice to meet you, Shantae! I welcome you to land of Hyrule!~", Tera announced enthusiastically, waving her arm to her side. The movement of her limb caused the leaves of the flower to shake, and Shantae trembled as well. "Tell me. What brings you here?~ You seem to have encountered the sandstorm~"

Shantae lifted herself up and brushed her red baggy pants and said:

"Yeah, you're right, Great Fairy. I come from far away because I wanted to go for a vacation!~ But, I got lost and I lost the hawk my friend gave me". Shantae looked down mortified and shoved her foot. "I promise I have no ill intentions, and I apologize for breaking into your sacred place without permission-ugh!~" She then hissed quietly due to her limbs feeling sore because of the struggle she had during the sandstorm. She grabbed her arms and massaged them.

The Great Fairy saw her doing so and gently asked:

"Mmh? What's the matter, darling? Are you hurt?~"

Shantae looked up and gave a (fake) smile:

"Ngh, just a little~. Trying to survive the storm wasn't easy. I turned into a harpy, but it wasn't enough…"

Tera widened her eyes and remembered what Shantae told her about what she was:

"Huh? You can transform, darling?~"

"Yes, I can, Great Fairy! It's part of my powers!~ Here, let me show you!~"

Shantae opened her legs and lifted her arms. She closed her eyes, hummed quietly and wiggled her belly and hips left and right. She then opened her eyes and exclaimed:

"TRANSFORM!"

Shantae disappeared into a puff of smoke, and in its humanoid form's place, she reappeared in her monkey form. Tera looked at the young girl's magic and clapped her hands so hard the noise reverberated throughout the whole area:

"Ooooh!~ That's amazing, darling!~"

"Hihih, thank you! And that's just one of them. Here, let me show you!~"

Afterwards, Shantae proceeded to show thw Great Fairy a few other of her tricks. She then transformed into her elephant form, then the snake, the black widow, the bat, and showed some of her elemental magic, like fire and lightning. She didn't know why she was doing that so casually. Perhaps she wanted to make a good impression, in order to prove the Great Fairy that her intentions were genuine and friendly. Tera, however, had no reasons to worry about Shantae's judgment: she could see the girl's action were pure, and observed mesmerized as the half-genie completed her performance. Even though she wasn't alien to magic showings and tricks (her own race had modestly powerful magical abilities themselves), but watching a nice and cute looking human-like girl performing such graceful dance movements made her even more happy.

After a while, Shantae turned back to her humanoid form, and she felt tired like never before. She almost collapsed on the petal, snorting because of fatigue. Tera gasped and offered a finger of her so that Shantae could lean herself onto. Shantae caught the finger and sighed deeply:

"*anf!* H-Here it is, Great Fairy~ I hope you're convinced now…"

Tera laughed softly and caressed her puffy cheek with the other hand:

"Awww, you didn't need to push yourself that much, darling!~ But, I have to compliment you~ Your abilities are quite fascinating. I've seen many magical creatures in millennia, but you're certainly a refreshing new for this old lady~"

Shantae looked up and chuckled nervously. It was quite rare for her to recieve compliments about her abilities, but the fact she was talked like that by such a wondrous and nice looking lady was sending a different kind of vibe. A more… exciting kind of vibe.

Shantae blushed more profusely, while she tried to close her legs as much as possible. She could feel a sudden burn rising inside her belly, up to the chest.

"T-thanks for the compliment, G-Great Fairy!~ Ehehe~" [Ah! Oh no no no, why am I feeling this weird?! Is because of her?! B-but, I can't help myself! She looks too hot!~]

At the same time, Tera was having her eyes widened, for some reason. Her eyes were still semi-closed and she was smirking. She then stretched her lips in and out, and said:

"Here, darling! Allow me to refresh your pain~"

Shantae widened her own eyes and genuinely asked:

"W-what? What do you mean?"

Tera then moved her colossal body closer to Shantae, closing her eyes and stretching her lips:

"Don't worry! Just relax~"

Before Shantae could move aside or do anything about it, Tera layed her voluptuous lips onto her small body. The fresh fragrance of flowers and fruit filled Shantae's nostrils, as she felt the softness of Tera's flesh tasting her own skin. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and Tera moved her head back, smiling in satisfaction and licking her lips:

"Theeeere it is, darling!~"

Shantae looked upward, completely bewildered, while her body felt a cool and refreshing sensation coursing through it as a whole. Slowly, the pain and tiredness of her sore limbs faded away, and even her clothes regained their 'health', as her pants turned scarlet red and her bra an intense deep purple. After a few seconds, Shantae's body felt completely renewed and restored, and she stretched her arms outward. She was still blushing, but said:

"W-wow, thank you, Great Fairy! I feel amazing now!~ I-I don't know how to repay you!~..."

Tera chuckled softly as she put her fingers on her mouth:

"Mhmhmh, it's been a pleasure, darling~ I always help those people I like… And- oh my goodness, I can see you like me as well!~". Tera pointed her fingers downward, indicating something on Shantae's body.

The girl looked perplexed and attempted to ask: "W-What do you mean by t-Hiiih!~", when she discovered what the Great Fairy was referring to.

Right under her renewed baggy pants, a long and swollen buldge appeared out of nowhere. It's size almost caused her pants to loosen themselves. Shantae shrieked in terror as she tried to cover the buldge with her hands and laying on her rear, shutting her eyes in shame. Tera, on the other hand, closed her eyes and smiled, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Shantae, while trying to keep her cool, tried to say:

"I-I'm terribly sorry, G-Great Fairy!~~ I don't know w-w-what got me!?~ T-This never happens to me, u-unless I - unless I…-"

"Witness an attractive individual, darling?~". Tera asked quietly, while she lifted her massive body up from the water surface and sitting on her own flower. She had her massively curvy legs overlapping on one another, and to Shantae's surprise, the woman was only wearing a slight bikini on her intimate parts. Besides that, her legs were completely uncovered and smooth looking, while her massive plump and chubby feet had their nails painted in black.

Now that Shantae was looking at the Great Fairy's whole body, her mouth was wide opened in shock, and the burnt inside her chest didn't stop pulsing violently. Everything about that giant woman spoke 'sexy' and 'hot' in her mind, and couldn't avoid having such provocative thoughts. Tera chuckled sensually, while she crawled her long fingers on her voluptuous and prosperous chest.

"So, you like what you're seeing, dear cutie?~"

Shantae, still laying on her rear, stuttered her words:

"W-What? W-Why are you acting like that?!"

Tera chuckled more loudly and licked her lips:

"Mhmh, isn't that obvious, Shantae? You're obviously attracted to me, and you can't hide it anymore~ Eheh, I wouldn't be surprised, but I didn't expected you had a penis between your legs~". Tera wiggled the toes of her right foot. Shantae took a quick look at it before turning her head aside. Tera smiled softly and layed both her legs near the small girl. Once she layed her feet near her, Shantae gasped shocked and stepped aside, while still covering her legs.

"Mhmhmh, I'm glad to know that, my dear. There's nothing to be ashamed, really~ I'm so grateful you spent some time with me. I've been living here on my own for centuries, and not many people come here to see me. The majority of mortals don't even believe I exist… ". Tera looked down, her face appearing slightly saddened. Shantae, trying to ignore her attractive feet - only one of them was just as long as her own height - saw her expression and walked near her. Even though she couldn't hide her excitement, Tera didn't seem disgusted or offended. On the other hand, Shantae believed it'd be inappropriate to show off something so erotic right in front of someone like a Great Fairy, but her heart beat faster and faster.

"... I know it would be inappropriate for you, dear girl, but if it doesn't displease you… would you mind to have some fun with me?~". Tera fondled one of her massive breasts, to the point where its nipple almost exposed itself.

Shantae gasped shockingly while still holding her hard-on. She couldn't believe that, on the first day of her own vacation, someone would have asked her for something like 'making love', especially from someone so attractive and cordial. Apparently, even deity-like entities had carnal necessities…

[Uh, I didn't see that coming… But maybe, just maybe, if I help her with 'this'...]

Shantae layed on one of Tera's plump calfs and said:

"W-well, don't get me wrong, Great Fairy… I-I wasn't expecting it, and it's not like I don't wanna do it with you, but…" Shantae felt her heart beat racing up fast. Tera listened to her and smiled:

"It's ok if you don't want to. It's just - uh, once I saw you, I started to like you really much. Because of your look and also because of your powers… You seem like a really good person… I remember the last time someone came here to play with me. It was a pretty looking young man - a chosen knight, protector of the princess. And another one was none other than the matriarch of the Gerudo: the splendid and kind Urbosa… It's been so long from then, and I really miss them so much…"

Tera was too busy talking with herself to notice that Shantae was slowly taking off her own clothes. She was pulling off her baggy pants, followed up by her pointy shoes. Only at the end, she took off her bra, revealing her small breasts, having their nipples stiffened. The Great Fairy halted her speech to admire the small naked figure walking closer to her hips. Shantae gulped quietly and said:

"I can understand you, Great Fairy… Everyone needs some company every now and then. But, if I'm making it with you, I'd have a request, if everything goes right…"

Tera closed her eyes, and a small tear almost ran down her cheek:

"S-Sure, darling. You can ask me whatever you want. It's the least I could do for you~"

Shantae layed a hand on her hip, and to her surprise, her flesh felt extremely dense and soft, not to mention the fact it felt extremely warm. Shantae cleared her throat and said:

"Well, everything I want is… a help to escape the desert. I just need to find a village or a town somewhere, but since I don't know anything about this new land, I might get lost… So, if you could help me somehow, I'll be extremely grateful to you, Great Fairy~". Shantae then kissed Tera's skin on her hip. Even though she was much smaller than her, the sudden kiss sent jolts of pleasure across her whole body. Tera's shoulders shivered and smiled at Shantae, who she took in her hand.

"Mhmhmh, no, darling… I'm the one thanking you for your generosity!~"

Shantae smiled herself. All things considered, she wasn't worried about the prospect. Both of them seemed to have agreed with one another and both would have been rewarded in their own way. So, there was nothing to worry about for the moment. And besides, it's been a long time Shantae too had some fun making it with someone, and she didn't have any experience using her own new male member. So, this would be her very first time.

Speaking of which, Tera posed the question:

"Tell me, darling. How is it that you have a penis? Is it natural, or maybe… you played with your powers? Just curious~". Tera jokingly winked at the flustered young girl. Shantae chuckled nervously and answered:

"Aha, you got me!~ Let me tell you…", said Shantae while she was making her way to Tera's face…

OOO

Tera decided to let Shantae choose what they wanted to do. The girl accepted the invitation and decided to go for a few good kisses as a warm up. As Shantae was busy getting a taste of the smooth skin of Tera's soft cheeks, she told her in the meantime how she ended up with an added penis to her assets.

She told her that it happened a few weeks before. She was busy unveiling Risky Boots' last evil plan, and she was working on a new type of transformation where, instead of transforming into animals, she'd turn into other people, whether they were males or females. She told her she was successful shifting her feminine appearence, but when it came to experimenting with male features, she miserably failed to turn back to normal. Shantae explained she managed to turn into a man back and forth, but for some reason, she failed to change her reproductive genitals back to normal. From then on, she ended up having a long, olivied penis, its length measuring nearly 8", and because of its obstructive size, the girl had not little difficulties dealing with Risky in their final battle. The last thing she wished for was her sworn enemy finding out somehow about it.

"I was too terrified to try again, and I had to stop the pirates before it was too late, so I didn't have much time to experiment more…", said a mortified Shantae while she was moving down to Tera's massive and soft breasts. The Great Fairy moaned quietly when Shantae used her small hands to squeeze her skin. "But, the truth is, I'm too afraid to try it again at all. Who knows what might happen? … But, it's really not an issue for now! And besides, it works just like a real male member, so it's a half-success. Right?~". Shantae used both arms to lower Tera's scaled bra to reveal her huge nipples. They looked darker than the rest of the skin and were stiffened. The girl neared her hands and touched it, causing Tera to moan louder. The Fairy bit her lips and said:

"Oooooh my dear, it's always risky playing with such powers~ And these are the consequences-OH!~ Mmmmhm, your touch is really nice, darling!~"

"Hihih, thank you, Tera! And, we barely even started!"

Shantae opened her mouth and enveloped Tera's nipple. It was so big and thick it filled her mouth completely, and Shantae decided to move her head back and forth, as if she was sucking a cock. Tera moaned louder as the seconds passed, and Shantae also used her tongue to circle around the nipple, even going so far to stroke it with both hands:

"Mmh, your nipples are so thick, Tera!~ And they smell so nice! Actually, your overall smell is amazing~ You'd never need a bath, hihih"

"Mmmh, you're so flattering, my dear~ You're doing so good!~". Tera then pushed Shantae deeper on her breasts, causing her face to press right into it. The girl giggled innocently and rubbed her face more passionately. The mixture of Tera's sweet scent and her own sweat was starting to intoxicate the young half-genie. She could feel her own fire of passion increasing over and over again.

Shantae then removed her face from the nipple and gasped for some air

She looked at the Great Fairy's mellowed face, her eyes shutted and her mouth having a gap where soft moans came out.

"Tera! Listen, I have an idea!~" Shantae exclaimed, while she tried to move Tera's hand from her. The Great Fairy opened her eyes and said:

"Sure, darling~ What do you have in mind?~"

Shantae chuckled and decided to jump right between Tera's breasts. The half-genie girl took a deep sigh of relief, once the warmth of the spot enveloped her whole body. As a result of such feeling, she could feel her own penis reaching its full length. Now finding herself between Tera's breasts, Shantae looked up and smiled:

"I will start pushing my hips!~ You have to gently squeeze your breasts! Trust me, it will feel good!~" Shantae winked at the Great Fairy, who only now was blushing deeply too. It was very rare for her conceding herself such pleasures every now and then. Sure, people like the hero Link or the matriarch Urbosa were good friends to her, but it felt refreshing for the elderly Great Fairy the company of such a quirky and full of vitality girl.

Tera closed her eyes in contemplation and smiled at the waiting half-genie:

"... Mh, I thank you so much for your company, dear Shantae~ You're making this old lady so happy!~". Having said that, Tera grabbed her breasts and fondled them in circles, so that their skin and flesh rubbed onto Shantae's own body. Speaking of which, the girl squeaked joyfully feeling Tera's warm and soft pillow-like breasts pressing onto her body, and without her even acknowledging it, her hips moved instinctively on their own. Every now and then, the tip of her stiffened penis peeped out of Tera's breasts, which were starting to get wetter as the stroking kept going:

"Aaaah!~ It's a pleasure of mine, Great Fairy!~" Shantae screamed in ecstacy, while she rubbed her penis between Tera's soft breasts. "So this is how boys feel once their pee-pees get excited!~"

Tera chuckled out loud, her voice sounding over excited and joyful. She decided to embrace herself, squeezing her breasts harder and almost crushing Shantae between them.

"Mmmmmh~ Your voice is so cute, Shantae!~". Tera murmured, while she crawled her fingers between her legs. Having taken off her scaled cover, her fingers could massage her drenched vagina. Its wetness made squishy noises for each stroke she practiced on it. "Let's play like this together for some time, would you, darling?~".

Shantae gritted her teeth as she felt a sudden burning pain right at the tip of her own member. Having not experimented with it too much, she was kinda alien with the whole thing, but despite the fact it hurt, the more she felt it, the better it turned out in the end. She couldn't contain her screams of joy and exclaimed:

"Aaagh!~ I can feel something stinging right here!~"

Tera stopped fondling her breasts and moved her hands close to Shantae's body. She caressed her face with a finger and smiled from above her head:

"Mhmhmh, it's ok, sweetie. You're going to experiment male ejaculation. Here, allow me to help you!~"

"Wait, how-AAAAgh!~". Shantae shouted in pleasure once Tera used both her thumb and index to rub the girl right onto her genitals. Despite the clearly larger size, her touch and maneuvers were delicate and meticulous, as Tera gently massaged the hurting fleshy appendage. Shantae could hardly contain her moans and screamed louder when she felt the pain sharpening more:

"Ssssh, not to worry, Shantae. Let your dear Great Fairy do it for you~ It's going to hurt only the first time!"

"Nnngh, your touch is a-amazing!" Shantae grabbed onto Tera's breasts skin so that she could push her hips in order to accompain the finger touch. She was having her mouth opened wide while her breath accelerated its intensity.

"Just let it out. Release aaaall the tension and enjoy it, darling. Heeeere it is!~"

"Aaaah! AaaaAAAAGH!~~". Shantae screamed one last time as Tera applied the last stroke on her member. After a few seconds, a few shots of white warm cum came out, falling right into the water pool. Shantae abandoned herself right between the Great Fairy's huge breasts. Their warmth felt like being into a soft preserved night bed. Effectively, Shantae felt drained because of that release, yet somehow, something inside her heart was pushing her to have more of it with the Fairy. Their physical interaction had lightened up something serious inside of her, and she couldn't let it go just right now.

As Shantae was still breathing heavily, she blinked her eyes and her sight fell right between Tera's large and chubby feet. Their elegant and smooth shape was tipping something in her own chest and could feel her own sensitive member stiffening once again, despite the fact she just came a few seconds ago.

Tera too was breathing deeply because of all the excitement she just experimented. She felt her own vagina still wet and sensitive, but she chose not to stroke it further than that, because she wanted to save the best for later. Tera looked down and rubbed her finger onto Shantae's face:

"That was really nice, darling~", Tera said softly. "Buuuuut, if you don't mind… I would like to do something more with you~ Say, what do you think?"

Shantae touched Tera's finger - it was soaked with her intimate juices, and its scent made her mouth drool slightly.

[Ghhaah! Even that smells sweetly! Doesn't she get dirty anytime?! Ugh, how lucky~] "Mh? You mean, you want to keep going?" Shantae moved out from Tera's voluptuous chest while still holding onto her finger. She couldn't get enough of that sweet smell. Shantae sheepishly wiggled her hips, causing also her newly hardened member to swing left and right. Tera nodded a couple of times, while smiling and having her eyes closed:

"Mh mh! I'd like, darling, only if you still want. You said you had a vacation to look for, so I wouldn't want to waste your time…"

Shantae blinked her eyes and realized Tera's words. She almost forgot the reason she ended up in Hyrule in the first place. However, now that she fell in such conditions, did that purpose matter that much right at this moment?

After a few seconds, Shantae decided to negate it - she thought she could concede a few more games with the gorgeous and caring giant lady, so she shaked her head:

"Nah, it doesn't matter right now, Great Fairy! I feel so happy with you here, and I'd really want to something more with you before leaving!~"

Tera blinked quickly and clapped her hands so hard the whole flower trembled. The half-genie turned her head back, and she asked:

"Mmmh, say… Mind if we do something kinky?~"

OOO

"Oooohohoahah!~ You were right, darling! This is really funny!~", said Tera while holding her breast with one hand and rubbing her wet lips with the other:

"That's the spirit, good ma'am!~"

As for the next game Shantae proposed, the girl decided to give it a try using Tera's huge feet for both their pleasures.

The girl was used playing with feet back at her home - her friends Sky and Rottytops always joined her whenever she wanted to play with her, but she couldn't have anticipated the immense joy she was experimenting right at this point in her life.

As mentioned before, Tera's feet were so huge they approximately measured like Shantae's own height in total. Their shape was chubby and plump, with the upper side being particularly fleshy and meaty. The fingers were round and tough looking, with their nails painted in black as well. Just like the rest of her body, even Tera's lower appendages didn't smell bad at all - instead, their scent was more salty but pleasant.

Shantae immediately went for the right foot, embracing it within her arms while licking the fleshy upper part. At the same time, she dippened her face right into the smooth skin, taking deep breaths in order to assimilate the inviting salty aroma coming from it. At the same time, Tera giggled lowly, putting her wet fingers in her mouth and moaning softly:

"Ooohw!~ Even though you're so small, I can feel how passionate every move you make is!~". Tera, looking at the focused half-genie, decide to tease her more by rubbing her left toe onto her back.

Shantae, who was busy tasting her right big toe, gasped in shock and giggled as she felt the nail scratching her back:

"Hihih, you bet it! It's a funny game me and my friends play in Scuttle Town! But, as a friend's advice, never let Rottytops play with feet on her own - sometimes, she goes so far she wants to straight up eat them, literally!~" Shantae then proceeded to inhale some air before trying to take Tera's whole big toe right into her mouth. She then started bobbing her head up and down, moaning softly while getting the taste of its skin. Tera moaned louder, laughing joyfully while stroking her own wet intimacies:

"Uooohohow!~ Your friends are truly lucky having such a nice and funny girl like you!~ Do you really like my feet that much?!~"

Shantae giggled while catching a breath, as she closed her body right to the whole sole, causing her hardened member to grind onto its smooth skin.

"Aaaah!~ Yes of course, Tera!~ Now, allow me to perform something more funny!~"

Having said that, Shantae decided to grab both Tera's feet, bringing their arches closer to her: by doing so, she started pushing her hips back and forth, rubbing her stiffened penis right between them. At the same time, Shantae gave some added kisses onto the feet's smooth skin. The combination of both moves caused Tera to laugh even more joyfully, making her stroking moves even more passionate and energetic.

More than ten minutes passed with Shantae performing her thrusts while rubbing her penis right between Tera's chubby feet when, at some point, a sharp pain caught her attention: she felt like she was close to cum eventually. Shantae gritted her teeth while still taking deep sniffs of the perfumed skin:

"Uuuh, Tera!~ I think I'm close, once again!~"

Tera licked her lips and said:

"Come on, darling. Just like before, just let it all go!~ It may be painful, but extremely satisfying once it's done! Here, let's come together, my sweet girl!~"

Tera used both her hands to stimulate her wet vagina, while Shantae kept slapping her own body onto her feet. A series of squishy noises filled the quietness of the area, while both women shouted in unison once reaching climax at the same time:

"Aaaaaah!~ H-Here it is!~"

"Mmmmmh! Yes, yes, yes!~ Don't hold back, darling!~ Ooooohohohhhgghn!~". Unleashing a loud shout of orgasmic joy, Tera pushed her fingers deeper, making her vagina squirting profusely. At the same time, Shantae screamed both in joy and pain, performing one final thrust and letting all the built-up tension go. A series of shots of white stuff smeared Tera's calfs, while Shantae took another deep sniff of Tera's soft toes.

Both girls snorted feeling incredibly satisfied. Tera still held her fingers into her vagina, while Shantae, now resting onto the huge feet's neck, held her sensitive member with both hands. Even though she felt a sharp pain coming from it, for some reason, she felt like she needed something more - something worth for a conclusion. Her exhausted semi-closed eyes lifted up and looked at Tera's own. The Great Fairy giggled softly, her low and sensual tone still hadn't abandon her:

"Aaaah, eheheh!~ I forgot how much fun it was playing with feet!~ I remember the last person who played with my feet was… Mmmh… Oh bother~ I forgot about it! Mhmhmhmh!~"

While Tera was busy chatting with herself, Shantae was sneakily crawling toward the last treasure she was looking for in order to conclude their fantastic game. Still feeling her own legs weak, she made her way to Tera's wet vagina. It seemed like the Great Fairy didn't notice her, as Shantae finally reached the giant lips. Contrary to the rest of the body skin, the lips were darker colored, almost reddish. A small pond of liquid covered the leaves of the giant flower, and its scent was still inviting and anything but bad smelling.

Tera then gasped, saying:

"Ah! I remember now, Shantae!~ The matriarch of the Gerudo, Urbosa, was the first one who ever worshipped my soles in more than dozens of centuries! Mmmmh, I now remember how much passion she gave to me back in the day!~ I wonder whenever she's going to-uh? S-Shantae?". Tera didn't notice that Shantae disappeared from her sight." Darling? Where are you… h-hiding?!~"

To her surprise, the half-genie girl was still staring at her giant loosened vagina. Her eyes fell like in trance, as her mouth drooled. The Great Fairy blushed profusely and covered her mouth:

"Ah! S-Shantae!~ Y-you wouldn't-... Mh, you really want to…~"

"... Yes, I want it!~". Shantae, who aknowledged the fact Tera found her, smiled at her. "Well, only if you want to… I thought we might conclude our wonderful afternoon with this!~". The girl handled her renewed stiffened penis in her hand and layed its tip onto the smooth wet skin. The respective warmth's caused the half-genie girl to bite her lips to contain her moans of pleasure. She was still waiting for her partner's answer.

Tera, who was still blushing and covering her mouth, relaxed her hands and took a deep breath:

"Mmmh, are you sure, honey? You're already at your limit. This might be too much for you!~ You may not even wake up for days if you give everything you have to please me…". She then chuckled softly. "Well, not that it would bother me keeping you with me for some time… But, do you really want to do it?"

Shantae was surprised to hear Tera sounding so worried. Would that last action be really that hard? And, if that was to be true, how much would she have needed to regain her energies? Would she be capable to start her journey once again?

All these questions rumbled inside her head, and Shantae's penis was still touching Tera's lips skin. She looked down for a moment, but then she said:

"Mph, you don't need to worry about me, Great Fairy! I'm all modesty, I'm a heroine myself back in my land, and I always help people in need! Also, as I learned from the past, friends never let each other down, and you", she pointed her finger at the bewildered giant woman, "You are not an exception! Against any expectations, I've had so much fun today with you! I wish we could do it together some more time - ehehe, maybe even bringing a few other friends in the process!~"

The cheerful and caring tone of the smaller girl was making Tera's heart pulsating with reinvigorated feeling of love. Only a few people have said such sweet things like these and she couldn't afford losing such an opportunity. Even though she was effectively one of the great protectors of Hyrule, she believed that even she deserved a few more attentions every now and then - although her main tasks and responsibilities explicitly prevented her from having way too many contacts with mortals. However, even though her mind suggested her these thoughts, she could feel her heart not agreeing with it completely. She knew that, despite all the risks her land ran in recent times, the threat of the dreading Calamity Ganon was still way too far. So maybe, she could concede herself more pleasures like these.

In order to encourage her small companion, Tera moved her legs and overlapped her feet on the opposite calves, creating a sort of wall with her legs behind Shantae. As the girl gasped shockingly happy, Tera smiled once again and said:

"Mhmhmh, sure we can, sweetie!~ You're one of the most gentle and precious partners I've ever met, and it would hurt me to lose you once all of this is over. Even though my duties prevent me from being this much happy, you made me realize that even I need some good love every now and then. So, come on, sweet girl~ Take me on with all of your vigor! Make me feel your love for me!~"

Tera opened her fleshy reddish lips and showed the orifice, which was oozing with perfumed pussy juices. Shantae licked her lips while her eyes blinked with joy. She layed her tiny hands onto the skin and said:

"I promise I will make my best! Here I come!~"

With one swift thrust, Shantae inserted her whole length in one motion. The feeling of a wet heat wave enveloped her small body, while a sloppy sensation fell like it swallowed her hard member. Because of their different sizes, for each thrust Shantae gave, she was pushing her whole body right onto the walls of the drenched vagina. She had to gasp for some air every now and then while her hips didn't stop moving.

Meanwhile, despite the obvious differences in size, Tera surprisingly felt every single one of Shantae's thrusts like her inner walls were being slammed by an equally large member. Probably as a result of her own overall sensitivity causes by all the stuff they both previously performed together, the Great Fairy was more than surprised to feel extremely good for every thrust and push the half-genie performed.

"Oooooh!~ It's-it's amazing, Shantae!~"

The small girl was understandably more than shocked by this reaction:

"Mmmgh! Really, Tera? E-even though I'm still so small? Does it really feel good?"

"Mmmmmh, yes it does, darling! Come on, keep going like this! I feel soo goooodh!~". Tera couldn't contain her horny moans anymore. Her voice tone increased more and more, as she then started fondling her own breats while sucking her nipples.

Shantae too was laughing in pure ecstacy. The warmth of the drenched carnal flesh was reinvigorating her passion somehow, as the more she pushed herself, the more she wanted. At some point, after more than 15 minutes of thrusts, Shantae decided to change position: this time, she climbed her feet to the point where she could push her penis downward harder than before. Her heart-shaped eyes met Tera's own, whose nipples were now oozing a white dense liquid. The Great Fairy moaned out loud one more time before she used her hand to push Shantae's body right onto her lips, rubbing her whole body onto it up and down:

"Aaaaah, aaaahahahahhaoooh!~ Yes, please give it to me! Give me your nectar, so that I can give you mine!~"

Shantae, who was being crushed by the force of her hand, had only the time to ask:

"W-would it be alright for you-aaaaaagh!~". She felt the tip of her penis burning once again, followed by an itchy sensation.

"Don't worry, darling!~ I cannot generate progeny the way mortals do. So, let it all out in me! Come on, let's end this beautiful mating in glory!~"

"All right, fine! Here I come, Great Fairy!~"

Using her last inch of strength, Shantae pushed her hips quickly one last time, before releasing her semen all at once. This time, the ejaculation felt different: pain Shantae perceived was indescribable, like she felt her member being torn apart by steel pinchers. For a brief second, she felt like she was being invested by a bright light, and then, everything became black…

However, her screams of pain were inaudible because of Tera's own screams of overjoyed lust. As she finally reached climax, thick quantities of white liquid poured out of her nipples - their scent resembling the one of hot milk and honey. At the same time, her pussy squirted so violently it resembled a small waterfall. Tera had to make sure she moved Shantae away from it, in case she couldn't move.

After a few more loud moans of ecstacy, Tera deepened her limbs into the deep pool of water inside the flower. She was still holding the now drained Shantae into her hand while taking deep breaths of relaxation and satisfaction.

"Aaaaah! Ohohohoh, that was incredible, my dear girl! I can't believe you managed to push yourself so much that I…". Tera's joyful voice was being cut down because of what she was seeing. Right in her right hand, Shantae was laying almost lifeless. Her eyes were closed, and her limbs didn't move.

Tera was starting to panic. She gasped terrified and called for her:

"Shantae! Shantae! Answer me, darling!~ Please!"...

OOO

Shantae reopened her sleepy eyes. She tried to stand up, but she felt her limbs unresponsive and sore. She gritted her teeth and hissed feeling exhausted as a whole. She looked at herself - she was still naked, and her…

"W-What… what happened?". Shantae asked herself while gently touching her body. At her side, meanwhile, Tera was sitting into the flower, her eyes shutted and her arms crossed. She looked depressed and quite, when Shantae called for her:

"H-Hey there, Tera… Uhm, Tera?"

Right at that moment, the Great Fairy opened her eyes and lowered her arms. Her eyes turned to witness her friend waking up from her slumber.

"S-Shantae?! A-are you ok?"

The girl chuckled innocently and waved her thick purple hair:

"Hihih, yeah! I feel fantastic now! I guess I fell asleep, ahaha~... Uhm, are you ok as well? You're… crying"

Effectively, Tera's eyes were drenched in tears and, in a flash, she moved her hands to grab Shantae's body and brought it close to her face. Her sobs went louder and desperate sounding:

"Aaaaaaaaahuuuhuhuhh!~ I was worried about you, dear!~ You just passed out, and I thought you were…. Uuuuuuh!~ Thank the Gods you are alive!~~"

Her tears covered Shantae's body, who was spitting out liquid just to catch some air:

"*cough!* Ahaha, ok ok, Tera! Now please, stop crying! You're going to drown me!~". Tera heard Shantae's words and then proceeded to lay kisses after kisses on the dazed girls. Then, Tera put Shantae down on a petal, and proceeded to use a leaf to dry her tears:

"*sniff!* Ooooh, Shantae! That was way too dangerous for you!~ I knew I shouldn't have let you do it with me!~"

Shantae tried to scuff it off, saying:

"Oh, come on, Tera. I told you! I'm fine. I just passed out. And besides, here! Take a look down here!~"

Shantae pointed her fingers to her lower legs, and Tera, still wiping out her tears, moved her eyes toward that direction. After a few seconds of looking, her mouth opened up in shock, and Shantae lifted her eyes jokingly, like to say: "Eeeeeh? Seen it?"

Tera rubbed her wet eyes, where the make up was leaking out from them, and said:

"Y-your… Your penis is… It's-"

"Gone! Yeah, I know! It's a miracle!~"

To both women's surprise, instead of the male member she unwantigly generated when she experimented with transformations, her usual natural shaved vagina was present. Shantae even crawled her fingers onto it, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't:

"Ahahah, I can't believe it! It's really gone! H-how? How did this happen?!". If she had more strength, Shantae would jump up and down with joy. Instead, she could only laugh happily, while Tera was still recovering from the shock caused by Shantae's passing out. She didn't hide the fact she was just as stunned herself:

"I'm-I'm impressed, my dear! It seems like you somehow managed to turn back the spell!~"

"You mean, you don't have anything to do with it?". Understanding how much potent Tera must have been as a Great Fairy, it wouldn't have surprised her if it happened really because of her magic. However, Tera shaked her head:

"Oh not at all, my dear. I never used any of my magic during our making. It seems it's all been because of you… Well, since it's the case, I compliment your effort, darling!~". Tera clapped her hands lively, chucking enthusiastically as usual. Shantae scratched her head sheepishly and shoved her foot:

"Ahaha, well, that's really a good thing. Reminder for the future: never play shape-shifting with humans anymore, until I'm ready enough! I wouldn't want to turn into a fat guy for eternity!~"

"Oow, there's nothing wrong with fat people! Chubby men are so adorable to cuddling! They look like small bignè's~"

Both women looked each other, and after holding themselves, they both laughed histerically. Shantae jumped up and hugged Tera's soft lips, kissing her repeatedly, while Tera caressed her back with a hand.

OOO

Tera let Shantae wash herself using her fount, while they both chatted with one another for many minutes on end. Shantae told Tera about her various adventures back in her land, while Tera divulged some of the secrets regarding the costumes and locations of Hyrule. Shantae was fascinated by all the places to visit in this new mysterious land, and was more than willing to explore more of it.

Tera, now having covered her body with new clothes, decided to give her new friend a hand, or two. After Shantae put her renewed clothes on, she stretched her arms and thought like she should go. However, not only she too realized that she was still pretty drained of energies, but as time flew by, the skies had darkened since a couple of hours already, and the scorching heat of day left its place for the freezing chill of evening.

"Aaaawhn!~ We made it for so long it's night already!~"

Tera giggled softly, and said:

"Mhmhm, it seems like it, darling~. Well, you can stay here with me for tonight"

Shantae blinked her eyes and smiled:

"What? Really? Can I?!"

"Of course you can!~". Tera put a hand on her mouth while bringing Shantae closer to her face on the other hand: "I can't just let you face the chilling desert at night!~ But, don't worry. I will tell you about where you could start your journey tomorrow morning!"

"Ow, really?! Come on, tell me!"

"Mhmhmh, one thing at a time, sweetie. First off, aren't you hungry?"

For the rest of the evening, Shantae and Tera spent their time together talking, laughing and eating the food Tera summoned, by calling up all the resources she could afford in the nearby area.

As the night went by, Tera told Shantae that the nearest location from their current position was Gerudo Town, the residence where, among other things, the matriarch Urbosa lived. Tera said she could pay a visit there, as there are some fancy attractions she might find interesting and funny.

"Did you know Gerudos love riding sand seals?~"

"Sand… Seals? Hah, that sounds fun!~", said Shantae while biting a watermelon slice.

"And not only that, but I've heard that even Gerudo's drinks are the finest in Hyrule! I cannot move from here, but I wonder what they taste like!~". Tera licked her lips while sighing sensually.

Meanwhile, Shantae yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes, and slowly layed her body on the leaves. She felt exhausted: as the first day of vacation, saying it wasn't unexciting would be an understatement.

Tera moaned softly watching her small friend falling asleep:

"Mmmh, feeling tired now, sweetie?"

"Yyyeah, sorry *yawn!*. I'm totally drained~"

"Mhmh, don't even joke about it. You absolutely need some proper rest before tasting the best the land of Hyrule has to offer! Here, I'll give you this!~"

With a snap of her fingers, Tera made a cotton mattress emerge from Shantae's position. The mattress then closed itself like a sleeping flower, leaving the inside warm and comfy. Shantae chuckled joyfully while stretching her legs and pulling off her shoes.

"Uuuummmh, it's so soft… I think now I will… *yawn!*"

"Ssssh, now now~. Babies need to rest. Good night!~". Tera's tone turned motherly and mellow. She then gave a delicate kiss onto the flower, and then she greeted Shantae by diving deep inside the giant flower. She too needed some rest, as well as some time to think. Think about how much fun she had today with the little adorable stranger. While falling into a stasis state, her mind recollected every moment she spent with Shantae that day, and a quiet smile crossed her face. She knew the girl would have left the next morning, but deep inside, she knew she wouldn't have forgot about her.

"Mmmmh, I wonder how many more experiences our young heroine will have… UhuhuhUhuhuh, just thinking about them makes me so giggly!~"

A loud cheerful laughter echoed throughout the depths of the giant flower in the desert. The night went by, as Shantae slowly fell asleep, dreaming about the next great adventure…

The End

Well, I'll admit. It's been a lot of fun, more than what I've expected.

As explained, this is only the first chapter. Right now, I'm working on a couple of new ideas, and I can't focus on this new work for the moment. I prefer to wait a little more, just in case I want to continue with it.

For the time being, I hope you enjoyed this little project, and have a good day!~

Bye!


End file.
